Cross-Dressing Love
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: Seirin is having a school festival and a cross-dressing competition is happening! The prize: a trip to Hokkaido and 50,000 Yen. Of course, the Seirin Basketball Team has to participate. And what do you know; Kuroko gets a surprise visit from the Generation of Miracles.


**Summary: Seirin is having a school festival and cross-dressing competition is happening! The prize: a trip to Hokkaido and 50,000 Yen as a prize. Of course, the Seirin Basketball Team has to participate. And what do you know, Kuroko gets a surprise visit from the Generation of Miracles.**

**Pairing: Akashi/Kuroko**

**I really can't get the idea of Kuroko cross-dressing out of my mind for some reason. Here's my third KnB one-shot! Hope you enjoy it has much as I had fun writing it, which is a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basket. **

* * *

"A cross-dressing competition going to happen during the school festival!" Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin's Basketball Team announced loudly.

"…" No one knew how to respond that statement. Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of Seirin's Basketball Team adjusted his glasses and asked, "Riko…your point is?"

The brunette coach rolled her eyes at the players. "We have to participate!"

"WHAT?!" was the answer she received. A dreamy smile decorated her lips. "If we win, we will get a free three-day trip to Hokkaido and 50,000 yen as a prize!"

Even on those terms, none of the members of Seirin's Basketball team wanted to do it. Kagami Taiga, the ace of Seirin asked reluctantly, "Do we all have to participate?"

A dark chuckle passed through Riko's lips. "Of course, Kagami-kun. _Everyone_ has to…" A bright smile replaced the darkness and she said, "Don't worry. I'll be participating too, just in the men's competition. You guys will in the women's competition. Good luck. I heard all the other clubs are partaking in it too. You better be ready for it because the school festival is coming up in two weeks."

Everyone nodded their heads rapidly. In their hearts and minds, they were all groaning in annoyance. It meant they had to go find an outfit and a girl to help them with _make-up_. A shiver passed through almost everyone's spine.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player of the Generation of Miracles sighed softly at their coach's crazy idea. He thought, _'I should call Momoi-san to assist me. After all, I'm pretty sure she'll be extremely happy.'_

"Oh! What are your classes doing for the festivals?" Riko asked curiously.

Kuroko and Kagami glanced warily at each other. They really didn't want to announce what their class was doing.

"Haunted House," said Izuki Shun, the 'eagle eye' of the team.

"Photo Booth," responded Koganei Shinji.

"We're performing Snow White," answered Kiyoshi Teppei.

"I still don't understand why they wanted to do that," muttered Hyuuga annoyed.

Riko shrugged her shoulders. "All well, what are we going to do?" The coach looked towards Kagami and Kuroko. "What is your class doing?"

Kagami laughed nervously. "Umm… a café."

"What are you so nervous about?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Apparently we are doing a maid and butler café. The problem is Kuroko…" answered Kagami.

Everyone glanced towards the phantom player curiously. Riko asked, "What's wrong Kuroko-kun.?"

Kuroko stayed silent for a few moments before answering, "You will have to wait to see why."

Now everyone's expression shined with curiosity. _"What's gonna happen?"_

…

After basketball practice, Kuroko dialed Momoi Satsuki's number to ask her for assistance to his problem.

"_TETSU-KUN! I'm so happy you called me!"_ Momoi screeched.

Since Kuroko was used to it, he just waited for her screams to die down. _"Momoi-san, I need your help."_

"_What is it, Tetsu-kun? I will do anything to help you."_

"_In two weeks, it is my school festival and there is a cross-dressing competition occurring. Coach said we have to participate. Can you help me?"_

"_KKYYAAHH! OF COURSE! MEET ME TOMORROW AT THE BASKETBALL COURTS AND WE'LL GET SHOPPING!"_

"_Momoi-san, please don't tell Akashi-kun or anyone else."_

"_I promise, Tetsu-kun."_

"_Thank you, Momoi-san. See you tomorrow."_

What Kuroko didn't know was Momoi crossed her fingers and smiled evilly at that very moment…

…

~Day of School Festival~

"Hmm… so this is Seirin." Outside of Seirin's school gates, stood five men. Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the Generation of Miracles wore a crimson red dress shirt with white, vertical stripes and a few buttons left open, which was paired with black jeans, giving a crisp, but casual look. Aomine Daiki, the ace of the Generation of Miracles wore a loose, white v-neck, a black hoodie, and pair of dark blue basketball shorts. Kise Ryouta, the brilliant copy-cat wore a white t-shirt with black vest over it and black jeans. Midorima Shintaro, the ace shooter wore a white, short-sleeved button shirt and blue jeans. On his palm was small, brown teddy bear, his lucky item. Murasakibara Atsushi, the giant center wore a simple purple t-shirt and white basketball shorts.

These five gorgeous men attracted an insane amount of attention.

"They are so hot!"

"Gosh, I want them to be mine!"

"Should we go talk to them?"

Whispers surrounded these men, but none of them cared, since their main objective is to find Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi said authoritatively, "Let's go."

And the five left to find their phantom player. Momoi said she couldn't go together with them because she "had something to do." Really, she was there, just helping out Kuroko with the cross-dressing competition.

As the five surveyed the area and tried to find the bluenette, a loud voice boomed, "Welcome to the Seirin's Cross-dressing Competition!"

Kise turned towards direction of the loud voice and said, "Let's go watch. Maybe we can find Kurokocchi near there."

The other four nodded and moved towards the stage. They were in for a huge surprise.

"Right now, it is the woman's competition. Let's applaud loudly for our contestants!"

One by one, as names were announced, guys cross-dressing as girls walked across the stage and posed. Some looked cute-ish, some looked okay, some looked just plain ugly and made people wanted to throw-up in revulsion.

"Hyuuga Junpei!" The said contestant walked onto the stage wearing a school girl's outfit. He had on a white button-shirt, a black and red plaid tie and skirt (which reached mid-thigh), white knee-high socks, and black Mary Janes. His wore a black wig that reached waist-length, which was tied up in a half-up do ponytail with a red ribbon. The glasses he wore only added to his appeal of being a serious and untouchable woman. A type many guys like.

"Isn't that Kurokocchi's captain?" Asked Kise cautiously.

Midorima answered in strict tone, "Yes. What is he thinking?"

The others also wanted to know and wondered if Seirin really did deserve Kuroko.

After Hyuuga strutted off the stage, the next contestant was announced.

"Kiyoshi Teppei!" The second year walked onto the stage with a large smile. He wore a white chiffon blouse and black puffy skirt. He paired the outfit with white, two-inch wedges. His brown hair should have been waist-length, but was tied into a high ponytail with a black ribbon.

"The Iron-Heart…" Midorima muttered uninterested.

"Seirin is made up of weird people," Murasakibara said with a full mouth.

"How stupid…" Aomine mumbled.

"Kagami Taiga!" The ace of Seirin walked onto the stage wearing a red, spaghetti strap dress that reached knee-length. The dress looked plain and simple and absolutely stunning…if it weren't on Kagami's body. To complete the outfit, he wore sexy, two-inch wedges that did…not match him…He also had shoulder-length red hair with a black flower clip pinned onto it.

Kise and Aomine broke down laughing loudly, Akashi let an amused smile appear on his lips, Midorima stared unimpressed at Kagami, and Murasakibara just kept on snacking without a care in the world. Honestly, Kagami just looked to hilarious in a dress. His muscular body did not help his appearance at all. Wearing that skimpy dress only made it a thousand more times comical.

"So this is what Seirin is made of?" Akashi said. "If they are, they certainly do not deserve Tetsuya."

The others nodded their heads in complete agreement.

"And our last contestant, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

The Generation of Miracles gaped in shock as Kuroko walked gracefully across the stage. He wore a baby blue, strapless, Lolita, ruffle dress that barely reached mid-thigh. The edge of the top portion of the dress was laced with ruffles. The breast area had many vertical folds and from the hips and below, a few layers of voluminous ruffles filled the dress. Around the waist wrapped a thick, stylish, white leather belt to accentuate the slender waist. He wore a pair of white, three-inch, closed toe pumps with a strap around the ankle and a white satin bow rested on the front of the shoe. His sky blue hair cascaded down his back in gentle curls and he wore a matching headband with a lacy ribbon. To complete the outfit, Kuroko wrapped his fingers around a lacy, sky blue parasol with a white handle.

A mysterious aura surrounded the phantom player and attracted the attention of all the audience. He gave off an unattainable and untouchable atmosphere that only captured everyone's attention even more. His graceful beauty stunned everyone, especially the Generation of Miracles. The bluenette did not even need to smile, but only to look up at the audience with his mesmerizing blue jewels to attain complete attention.

The Generation of Miracles were speechless. How were they supposed to respond when they had just seen their precious phantom player dressed so cute and sexy?

"T-Tetsuya…" Akashi murmured in want. He glanced at the other four beside him and instantly filled with rage. He hissed angrily, "Stop staring at Tetsuya like that. He's mine."

Quickly, the four nodded their heads in understanding and fear. Kuroko and Akashi shared a special relationship and the redhead was extremely protective of the bluenette. Honestly, none of them would make a move on the phantom player, unless they wanted to stabbed to death.

"VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE AT THE STAND ON YOUR RIGHT!"

At that very moment, the five received a text. They retrieved their phones from their pockets and realized it was from Momoi.

It said, "Tetsu-kun was so cute, right?! Go find his class and see your next surprise."

After reading that text, the five raced through the crowd to vote for Kuroko and then to locate bluenette's class. It was certainly a challenge since they were constantly surrounded by girls and couldn't find the correct classroom. After an agonizing search, the five had finally found the classroom and entered it, only to discover it was a maid and butler café. They didn't notice their entrance caused many girls to blush and guys to cower in intimidation.

A girl came up to them shyly and asked, "Table for five?"

Akashi looked towards the girl and nodded his head. The five followed the girl mindlessly as their eyes searched for the bluenette. When they sat down at their table, the girl asked in a flirty tone, "Can I get you anything?"

Akashi responded, "Yes." A dark smile laced his lips. "Is someone by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya here?"

The terrifying smile caused the girl to shiver in fear. She stuttered, "U-uh… Y-yes. H-he should be out soon."

"Could you get him for us?" Akashi asked darkly.

The girl squeaked, "Y-yes," and scurried away to retrieve the phantom player.

In a few moments, a beautiful "girl" wearing black lace dress with a white lace apron that barely reached mid-thigh appeared from the back room. Black Mary Janes and white knee-high socks laced with a black ribbon around the edge was paired with the costume. A black and white lace maid headband adorned the beautiful sky-blue hair. Once again, the Generation of Miracles froze with shock.

Sky-blue eyes surveyed the room until they spotted the five men and widened with surprise.

Akashi said commanding, "Tetsuya, come here."

Immediately, Kuroko followed the command and moved towards them. Once he arrived at their table, Akashi pulled the bluenette down onto his lap, evoking a small gasp. The redhead wrapped an arm around the slender waist and the other stroked the milky bare thigh. "Can I ask why you are dressed as a maid?"

Light red splashed the paled cheeks. The phantom player murmured softly, "They needed more maids and somehow I was nominated. It's weird, since hardly anyone ever notices me."

"Hmm… Is that so?" Akashi glanced around the room and could see the disgusting, lecherous glances sent towards _his_ Tetsuya, which caused the captain of the Generation of Miracles to bristle angrily. He tightened his hold around Kuroko's waist and grasped the milky thigh. He said irritated, "I don't want you to work here. Everyone stares at you like a piece of meat."

Kuroko leaned into Akashi's chest and muttered, "I can't just leave…"

"You will." Akashi looked towards the side and shouted, "I'm leaving with Kuroko Tetsuya!"

The head of the class said quickly, but scared, "Y-you can't just take him! W-we need him!"

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed into a dark glare. "I'll give you 20,000 Yen for him."

The head of the class thought carefully for a few moments before nodding his head in agreement. Akashi took out his wallet and handed the man 20,000 Yen in cash and rushed out of the room with Kuroko.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles sighed loudly. Aomine asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Kise answered, "We can spy on Akashicchi and Kurokocchi."

Midorima shook his head and responded, "I want to live."

Murasakibara just continued to snack on the pastries he ordered.

In a few moments, Kagami walked out of the back room wearing a black and white butler's outfit. The ace of Seirin glanced around the room, but could not find Kuroko, but spotted the Miracles. He stalked towards them and asked, "Where's Kuroko?"

Kise replied, "Kurokocchi is on a date with Akashicchi."

Kagami's expression was replaced with shock. "D-date?"

Aomine nodded his head, but then smirked deviously. "I see you changed out of your sexy dress."

At the mention of the most embarrassing moment of his life, the redhead scowled angrily, while the Miracles laughed loudly, stayed unimpressed, or just ate.

…

Akashi and Kuroko walked around the school with intertwined hands. The bluenette was still in his maid outfit and wanted to change out of it, but the redhead would not let him. After awhile, the two were tired of playing games and visited most of the classes, so they went to a secluded spot for some alone time.

The two sat side by side each other with Akashi's arm wrapped around Kuroko. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the two before the redhead broke it with a sweet statement.

"I missed you, Tetsuya." Akashi nuzzled the soft blue hair.

Kuroko placed his head onto former captain's shoulder and whispered, "I missed you too, Akashi-kun."

"Don't call me that. Say my name," the redhead murmured.

"Sei-kun," the phantom player said gently.

A rare gentle smile graced Akashi's lips, but then disappeared quickly. "Tetsuya, why can't you come to Rakuzan with me?"

The bluenette shook his head and responded, "I promised Seirin I would make them the best."

"I don't want you to leave me though. I want you to be with me everyday," the captain of the Generation of Miracles replied.

"We text and talk on the phone everyday," Kuroko stated.

"It's not the same as seeing you face to face," Akashi sighed.

Gently, Kuroko turned towards the redhead and pressed a reassuring kiss onto the other's lips. "Sei-kun, we'll always see each other on holidays or when you come to visit."

Akashi pulled the bluenette in for another kiss, only more passionate this time. "Just promise me, you're mine."

The phantom player murmured against the ruby lips, "I'm yours. Only yours."

…

Soon, the announcement of the winner of the cross-dressing competition was announced. For the women's competition, Kuroko Tetsuya obviously won the contest. Everybody practically voted for him and if others did receive votes, it was nothing compared to the bluenette's.

For the men's competition, Riko surprisingly won with her charm. No one knew how, she just did, which meant they got double the prize. The trip to Hokkaido was extended and the team received twice the amount of money. The entire team cheered with happiness and thanked Kuroko.

After the Seirin's festival ended, Akashi and Kuroko left together and went over to the bluenette's house. Since the phantom player's parents were on a business trip overseas, the two had the house to themselves. In the end, the two ended up in a bed and had sexy and passionate night.

Before falling asleep, the two whispered sweet sentiments to each other.

"I love you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
